


All the difference

by lost_in_a_sea_of_fandoms



Series: Story 'verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Second Chances, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_a_sea_of_fandoms/pseuds/lost_in_a_sea_of_fandoms
Summary: After a while Loki realizes what makes Peter different. A Peter and Loki friendship fic.





	All the difference

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, in any fandom, ever. All constructive criticism is welcome, but please be gentle. I'm not too sure about my writing...  
> A/N 10-9-2018  
> I'm in complete shock. This is the first story I've ever written, let alone published, and less than a month after I published it, it's hit 300 kudos. Thank you so much for your support and love! It means so much to me.  
> A/N 11-03-2018  
> I fixed this up a bit, found a few mistakes and redid the layout. I'm still shocked by how well this fic has done. Thank you so much, guys!

The day Tony Stark walks into the living room in the Avenger's Compound and sees Peter Parker sitting on the couch, calmly chatting with a familiar man in a black suit, is also the day Tony's heart almost stops. However, the instant he gets his bearings back, his nanotech repulsor is quickly forming around his hand, ready to fire. Peter notices, of course he does, but to Tony's surprise, he flings himself in front of Loki.

"Mr. Stark! Stop!" he shouts.

"What the hell are you doing, Peter?" Tony asks, still aiming at the god.

"It's okay," Peter says, "he's not going to attack us."

"You're forgetting about the part where he led a bunch of aliens to attack New York City." Tony argues, confused.

"Yeah, about that," Peter says. "I've been thinking..." "Never a good idea." Tony mumbles, and Peter scowls at him. "I think Loki might have been under duress." Peter begins explaining his theory, but Tony isn't listening anymore. No, Tony is watching Loki's face. Because for the first time, his mask of indifference is slipping, and Tony can see the truth in Loki's eyes. The fear and pain that can only come from one source. And Tony feels a newfound respect for Peter. Because the kid saw what they all should have seen.

"Fine." He says. "He can stay. But Peter? You're responsible for him. One strike and he's out." Tony makes to leave, but as he's passing through the doorway, something Peter says catches his attention. He is asking Loki how evil he feels, on a scale of 1 to 10. He hears Loki respond with 3.

Peter simply says: "If it gets above a 6, come talk to me." Tony smiles. There's his Peter, ever the kindhearted one. He just hopes the kid won't be too disappointed, because he honestly doubts Loki will ever take Peter up on his offer.

 

Two weeks later, to everyone's surprise, even, it seems, to Loki's own, the god walks into Peter's room and simply says "8." And turns around to leave. He honestly hadn't known what to expect, but whatever it was, he was not expecting Peter to jump up, grab his hand and drag him into the kitchen. Peter started rambling on about Loki's favorite ice cream flavor, finally handing him a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a spoon. He grabbed some chocolate chip cookie dough for himself and led the god to a smaller movie room in the compound. It was just a movie screen and a big couch. Peter asked Loki whether he'd ever seen the Star Wars movies. He'd never heard of them, and he told Peter as much, grinning at the boy's horrified expression. After 2 movies, Loki was quickly realising that it was actually helping. He was easily loosing himself in the adventures on the screen and his frustration was lost.

 

The next time it happened, the Avengers where having a movie night when Loki caught Peter's eye and flashed him 8 fingers. Peter stood up, said something to Tony quietly and walked with Loki to the elevator. This time though, he took him somewhere else. The elevator stopped and they walked up the final few stairs onto the roof. Loki had never been up here before. It was...amazing. Peaceful and quiet. The only sound was the whispering of the gentle breeze through the large willow tree at the center of the rooftop garden. Peter was looking elsewhere, pure amazement in his eyes. Loki followed his gaze and his eyes widened. He had never seen stars like this before. It seemed like millions of little dots covered the sky. He followed Peter's lead and lay down. After a few minutes, Peter explained that, because of light polution in New York City, you can't see more than a few stars on any night. Then he starts pointing out different constellations, explaining to Loki the stories behind each shape. It's the perfect distraction, and Loki finds himself enjoying the boys quiet voice. After a while, they simply lay there in silence, watching the sky.

 

Loki had been searching for Peter for several minutes, and the frustration wasn't helping his already angry state of mind. He finally gave up and asked FRIDAY. "Peter is in his room." the AI responded evenly. Loki walked quickly to the boy's room, fighting back anger. When he opened the door, however, his anger drained instantly and was replaced by a feeling of... protectivness? Peter was curled up on his bed, wearing an oversized sweatshirt that must have once belonged to Tony, judging by the MIT logo on the front. His eyes were red and he was barely concealing his sniffles in the sleeves of his hoodie. Loki knew from experience that getting a teenager, especially this specific teenager, to talk was extremely hard. So he didn't even waste his time trying. He just walked over to the boy and put his hand over the boy's back. He pulled the memory from Peter's mind, despite the boy's struggling. He watched as some boy (his friends called him Flash), angered by Peter's refusal to let him copy the chemistry homework, flung Peter against the locker. Loki winced at the hollow bang Peter's head made as it hit the hard metal. Flash then grabbed the chemistry essay and ripped it into shreds. The scene then switched, and Loki watched as the chemistry teacher yelled at Peter for forgetting his homework, ignoring the fact that Flash had forgotten his as well. She seemed a little afraid of the bully, he must have rich parents. The memory faded to black and Loki looked down at Peter, who was avoiding his eyes.

"Why didn't you use your strength against him? You're Spiderman, after all." Loki asked. "I can't! It's called a secret identity for a reason! I was Peter Parker the weakling before, I can't just suddenly become strong!" Peter sighed, sounding resigned. Suddenly, Loki had an idea worthy of his status as a trickster god.

"I'm coming to pick you up at school on Monday." he announced. Naturally, Loki's appearance right between Flash and Peter just as Flash was preparing to lauch into his daily tirade of abuse ended his bullying, permanently. Flash could also no longer claim that Peter didn't know the Avengers. All this without a single word from Loki. His appearance was enough to send Flash running. Right into Principal Morita. And by the time Flash got his breath back and started telling the principal about "some scary guy in green", Loki and Peter were gone.

 

It took several months before Loki understood what made Peter different. The rougue Avengers had been pardoned and had moved in to the compound. After some minor disagreements and some long overdue apologies, the team grew back together. Except for one person. Despite accepting her as a member of the team, most of the Avengers kept their distance from Wanda. She scared them, so they held back. Peter had fought her in Berlin, he knew what she was capable of. He didn't agree with the Avengers. He had proved them wrong with Loki, who had not only remained peaceful and not evil, but had used his magic to help them train and to find the last Hydra hideouts. He could prove them wrong again.  
One evening, he found Wanda in the living room, alone. He quietly walked over and sat next to her. After a moment, he asked: " I've seen the big things you can do with your magic, but I'd like to see the smallest, most intricate things you can do."

"Why?" Wanda asked quietly, her accent audible.  
"Because I think it would be beautiful." Peter responded, just as quiet. This simple sentence knocked the breath out of Wanda. After all he'd seen,the destruction she had caused, after she had hurt him, this young man thought her magic was beautiful. "Okay" she said "I'll show you".

"Great!" Peter exclaimed "I know the perfect place." That's how Loki found them. They were on the roof, and Peter was dodging Wanda's magic effortlessly. It was the first time anyone had seen Wanda laugh since she'd returned. That was when Loki realized what made Peter Parker truly different. Not just that he was always in a good mood, or even that his smile could light up a room. Peter never judged anyone by what had happened in the past. He let them have a fresh start, and that made all the difference.


End file.
